Dark Persuasion
by Devnet Maurine
Summary: Sailor Moon loses the Silver Crystal and cannot untransform. Prince Diamond pursues her. Can Usagi resist the darkness that threatens to possess her? Will Mamoru rescue her in time? Set during the R season. Manga-based. Diamond x Usagi & Mamoru x Usagi pairings. Feel free to beta-read!
1. Chapter 1

by ~Devnet Maurine~

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor am I affiliated with the creator or the animator or anything like that. I DO own all other contents of the story.

Dark Persuasion

I.

The loathsome creatures of nocturnal blandishment left the warriors of the light bereft of strength and vitality; the fiends had apparently disappeared from sight. The night's darkness seemed to have swallowed them entirely. The last living vestige of lunarian regality reclined upon a wooden bench with heavy, tarnished iron armrests; she sat in its center, her head leaning back and long, blond tresses splayed about her heaving frame. Adjacent to her upon the bench rested the present human incarnation of the amorous deity, head resting upon the leader's shoulder. The tall, sinewy warrioress that embodied physical strength and agility also relaxed aside her comrade, shoulder leaning against Usagi's. The Mercurial sovereign lie supine upon the dewy grass, and the priestly soldieress sat also on the ground betwixt her petite friend's legs, her head leaning upon Usagi's right knee.

"Those weren't your average, run-of-the-mill villains," began Ami. "I managed to snap a photo of them with my phone before they fuckin' ran off." Ami usually didn't curse, but circumstances lately had affected her academic performance and manner of speech. Her mother had had an unfortunate confrontation with her father, from whom she had divorced shortly after her daughter's birth; he now had a restraining order against him, and her mother had fled the area, hiding from him, in her fear forgetting her daughter. Self-preservation often made others selfish, unfortunately.

"I agree, Mercury," added Rei.

Following Ami's lead, the other four girls referred to each other, when transformed, by their respective representative celestial bodies, minus the title of "sailor"-this was "for efficiency and for security," Ami had claimed. Rarely wrong she was, so even though she was not the leader _de jure_, they followed her advice and suggestions often to the letter. Rei especially listened to Ami quite closely recently, as Ami now resided with Rei while her mother was displaced.

"Moon!" Minako exclaimed, head rising from her friend's shoulder, looking at her bosom. "Your brooch-where is it?!"

Usagi rose her head from the bench and sat upright, peering down upon the red bow attached to the dickey. Indeed, the precious jewel of lunarian dominion was gone; Usagi felt its absence acutely. Perhaps, she thought, it hadn't been such a good idea to stick the crystal to her sailor uniform with gorilla glue.

"Wow..." she mused. Panic threatened to overwhelm her senses; however, Usagi's fatigue and weakness from the prior skirmish with the new, foreign enemies defeated panic, and she did not appear overly concerned. Her eyes betrayed her calm and stoic exterior. "I wonder where it went. Definitely not good."

Rae had risen from the grass and turned to face Usagi, placing her hands on her blond ally's knees, leaning toward her so that their faces nearly touched. She could feel the warmth of Usagi's breath radiating on her nose.

"No, Moon, it's very, very BAD! We all know you CAN'T transform without it, but do you realize that you can't UNTRANSFORM without it either?!" Rae was nearly hysterical, now grabbing her friend's shoulders out of anxiety.

Ami also ascended from the ground, her forehead creasing with concern and incredulity in response to the present situation.

"Moon, what did you use to STICK the pin to your bow?" she asked.

Usagi did not want to answer Ami's question, more out of fear from Rae's reaction than from Ami's possible disapproving glances.

"Some kind of glue..." she reluctantly answered.

"GLUE?!" all four girls had replied incredulously simultaneously.

Makoto slapped her forehead with her hand, expressing her disbelief with a sigh, while Minako struck Usagi on the anterior of her skull with the reverse of her hand, to which she exclaimed in pain but decided she deserved.

"Well," mused Ami, "you CAN'T untransform. You for sure can't change into a heroine when you never changed back, so that means that, until we find the crystal, you are STUCK as Sailor Moon." Ami bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. "You definitely can't go home dressed as Sailor Moon, so... you're gonna need to undress and change into your civilian clothes, at least."

Usagi stood from the bench, hands in the air in frustration. "Well, Mercury, HOW exactly am I supposed to change into my CLOTHES when my clothes are at my HOUSE and I CAN'T go HOME?"

Rae thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose you could wear one of OUR uniforms, at least, for school. That would obviously exclude me, because I go to Saint Paul, and Ami's now attending with me. Makoto dropped out," to which Makoto gave her the bird,"and I guess Minako's... your only option..."

Minako glared at Rae. "We're not untransformed yet," she hissed, "so watch the names, ok?" Rae rolled her eyes, because, in her view, there were higher priorities at the moment. "Well, you COULD use my uniform. We're not exactly the same size..."

Makoto chimed in. "Yeah. Venus is a bit taller, but Moon, you got her beat in the titty department!" she chuckled.

Rae and Usagi glared at Makoto. Rae wondered what other possible consequences could arise from the missing crystal and from Usagi being non-untransformed for more than one entire day. She made a mental note to tell Ami later, when they got home.

"Venus," Usagi began, "you're my only option right now. Please let me change at your house, and then I'll go home and hope for the best?"

As if Minako could decline the request of the leader... "Sure," she acquiesced. "Ok," she stated, "why don't we all untransform and go home and worry about the crystal sitch tomorrow?"

All nodded their heads in consensus.

"But," Ami added, having untransformed from her heroic alias, "you CAN'T go home, remember, Usagi?"

Usagi cursed in response.

"You can come over and change," Minako started, "but my mom will throw a fit if I ask her to let a friend stay over on a school night." She thought to herself to attempt later to persuade her mother that she wasn't a child and ought to be allotted more adult privileges.

"Then where am I supposed to stay? And what do I tell my mom and dad?" Usagi whimpered, her soprano voice reaching a nearly painful register.

Ami had a brilliant idea. She was confident that Luna, Usagi's feline guardian (who Ami secretly concurred with Usagi did indeed nag excessively), would NOT agree with her suggestion; currently, the other four girls listened to Ami whenever her and Luna's ideas clashed.

"Why don't you stay with Mamoru?" Ami offered.

"Uh..." Usagi secretly was thrilled with the idea but wondered briefly how her cat would react. However, staying with any of her girlfriends was NOT an immediate option nor was going home, and she remembered that she had at least one school uniform and one casual set of clothes stowed in her boyfriend's closet. "I suppose I'll give Mamoru a ring..."

"Do you want one of us to walk you to Mamoru's?" offered Minako, who also belatedly remembered that Usagi had kept clothes at Mamoru's-in fact, she recalled that she was the one who recommended doing that, just in case she couldn't go home for some reason.

"No," Usagi declined. "I'm certain I can make it to Mamoru's place. I just need to get rid of some accessories so I'm not so obvious, you know?"

Usagi removed her tiara and gloves, discarding the three articles into a waste bin. She also did away with her golden crescent earrings and likewise abandoned the pair in the garbage. She was only left wearing her bodice, a pleated skirt, and her boots. She pondered removing the crimson, white-rimmed sonic-amplifying plates from her hair buns but resolved to keep them, as taking them out would undo her hair style, rendering her clumsier than usual because she'd likely trip over her excessively long hair (she made a mental note to trim a few inches the next opportunity she had at the hair salon).

The other four girls had left. Ami and Rae had promised to form a credible excuse for Usagi's absence from home. Minako promised to deliver that excuse as a text message to Usagi's mother, since Usagi spent a majority of time at Minako's house. Usagi intended to message all four on Kik and Facebook Messenger when she arrived at Mamoru's apartment.

# # # #

Usagi, still transformed but in her modified Sailor suit, arrived at her boyfriend's apartment complex. She had garnered glances from fellow bus passengers, but when an overly curious boy roughly her age asked "Sailor Moon" for her phone number, she claimed that she only bore a "passing resemblance" to the sailor suited heroine and that she had "just gotten back from" a party-completely logical, as Halloween was only two weeks away. She had texted Mamoru from the bus and promised to explain the complete situation upon arrival.

She knocked upon her boyfriend's apartment door.

"Come in, Bunny," Mamoru verbalized, gesturing after opening the door and using his personal nickname for her.

Usagi entered the apartment and shut and locked the door behind her. She took thirty seconds to remove the tight thigh-high blood-red boots from her legs and placed them in the atrium. She made her way through Mamoru's dining room and sat upon the black, leather sofa (that she claimed looked just like a "casting couch") in her boyfriend's living room. Mamoru brought a can of lemon-lime soda from the kitchen and opened it for his girl, the carbon dioxide hissing as it escaped from the can's opening.

She explained the entire situation to him, informing him that the crystal was most likely misplaced and that she had to remain non-untransformed.

"I'm pretty sure I left some clothes here..." Usagi mentioned. She rose from the couch and went into Mamoru's bedroom, opening the closet door. She pondered how to remove the form-fitting bodice and the skirt that was attached. The boots had been difficult enough to get off. "Mamoru!" she called, the heat and red of embarrassment flushing her cheeks.

Mamoru strode into his bedroom and stood behind Usagi, caressing her upper arms with his large, smooth hands. "What's wrong, Bunny?"

Usagi swiveled around in his arms and faced him, teary. "I... I don't know how to... er, remove my sailor outfit."

Mamoru clicked his tongue and grinned. "Is that all, Honey?"

"Don't laugh at me!" she replied to his chuckling.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized, hands ascending in a show of faux surrender. He visually inspected the suit. His hand ghosted over the collar; then, he gripped the hem and test its tensile strength, discovering that the material of which the sailor suit was composed was highly elastic. "Honey, it's really, really stretchy. I think you could possibly stretch the neck and shimmy out of it that way."

"Mamoru, you're kind of perverted."


	2. Chapter 2

by ~Devnet Maurine~

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor am I affiliated with the creator or the animator or anything like that. I DO own all other contents of the story.

Dark Persuasion

II.

"Usagi, don't be silly," admonished Mamoru. He moved to stretch out the collar of his girlfriend's sailor suit. She protested verbally but did not resist Mamoru's actions. Soon enough, Mamoru had stretched the neck enough so that the garment slipped around her shoulders.

Usagi moved her arms and hips and legs in a manner which facilitated the removal of the stubborn sailor suit. She kicked the bodice and skirt away from her body. Clad only in a pair of pink panties, she deftly turned around so that her back faced her boyfriend. She and Mamoru had before been intimate, but at times she still felt shy; she was, after all, still a virgin and guarded her virtue.

Mamoru had caught a glimpse of Usagi's perfectly pert breasts and looked upon her back. He noted to advise Usagi to eat more healthily, as he could visually discern individual vertebrae along the central axis of her back.

"Mamoru," Usagi stuttered, "do you think you could hand me my t-shirt from the bed?" Her cheeks burned.

Wordlessly, he surrendered the pink bunny-patterned t-shirt to her. She was quick to don the garment. Afterward, she turned to face him, not feeling ashamed to be clad only in a t-shirt and bottom undergarments. The temperature of the room, despite her flushing face, gave her goosebumps.

"I'm not wearing my jeans to bed, if that's alright with you."

Mamoru nodded. He too decided it'd be best to get ready for bed; it was one hour before midnight, and they both had school tomorrow. He removed his shirt and pants and headed to the bathroom to brush and floss his teeth. Usagi bit her bottom lip as she caught a good look at her future husband's back. Though she'd seen it numerous times, the view of his shoulder blades and toned back muscles caught her off guard every time.

Mamoru returned from the bathroom and, after Usagi came out of the bathroom fully ready for a good night's sleep, he wondered aloud where they both ought to slumber for the nocturnal tenure.

"Well, you don't ever ask me that," Usagi answered. "Then again, I never really stayed the night before, come to think of it."

"I don't want you to think I don't WANT to be next to you; I just don't want you to be uncomfortable," Mamoru provided.

Usagi jumped on the bed onto her back, shimmying under the black silken covers. She had always thought in the back of her mind that his sheet set was of a high thread-count.

"Alright, I guess I could sleep on the c-" he began.

Usagi interrupted him. "For God's sake, Mamoru, sleep in the bed with me. I don't bite." She grinned.

Mamoru shrugged and laid down in the bed under the covers next to her and switched off the lamp upon the nightstand. He felt movement in the bed followed by a blinding white light.

"What the fuck is that?" he cursed.

"Sweetie, it's just my phone," she chuckled, swiping its screen.

"Do you have to use your phone RIGHT NOW?" he complained, squinting shut his eyes. "It's very bright."

"Don 't be crabby," she scolded lightly, flicking his bare shoulder with the thumb and index finger of her unoccupied hand. "I forgot to message the girls when I got here, so I'm Facebooking them."

"Won't your mom see it?" He didn't think her mother (and father, especially) would approve of their daughter, their high school-aged daughter, sleeping over at her OLDER boyfriend's apartment, much less in his bed, and on a school night no less.

"Honey," she chided, "I'm instant-messaging them. My mom and dad won't see that I'm over at my BOYFRIEND'S house." She let out a small chortle. "Hey, it turns out that tomorrow ISN'T a school day after all, Mamoru!"

Mamoru scratched his head. If she had off school, so did he-they both attended the same private high school, he two grades above her, and graduating in December. "Really? Why?" he asked.

"Um," she started, "it turns out that tomorrow is a workshop for the teachers. That's what Minako's telling me."

"Speaking of the girls, what did they tell your mom?"

Mamoru, under the bluish white light emitted from Usagi's cell phone, saw her shrug her shoulders. He moved closer to her body, suddenly not sleepy.

"Bunny, why don't you put away your phone and _sleep_, hm?" he spoke in a low voice suggestively, caressing the side of her breast.

Usagi's breath caught in her throat; her hand abruptly didn't know what to do with the phone. She pushed a button located on the device's bezel and put her Android into sleep mode and placed it on the other nightstand on her side of the bed.

"Yeah," she concurred, "I suppose I should _sleep_."

Mamoru grinned wildly, knowing she wasn't able to discern his very eager expression in the bedroom's darkness. He maneuvered Usagi's form to the center of the bed and climbed atop her body quickly, leaving no time for her to react. She emitted a high-pitched squeak. He palmed a breast through her shirt and nipped the side of her neck. In reaction, Usagi gasped as he completely ripped her shirt down the middle of her torso and tossed it onto the carpet.

"Hey, that was my ONLY shirt that I got here, Ma-mo-ru!" she exclaimed angrily, punctuating his name.

"You can use one of my muscle shirts tomorrow, Babe," he murmured, kissing a trail down the center of her body, taking extra time when betwixt the valley of her large breasts. He sucked the skin into his mouth and puckered his lips, exerting extra pressure. He was sure she'd have contusions upon her neck and her chest from his actions. He didn't care.

"Man, you're aggressive tonight," she managed to say, the last syllable suddenly high-pitched when he sucked an erect, pink nipple in between his teeth.

He himself wasn't completely sure as to why he had suddenly began ravishing her-usually he proceeded gently after a first kiss, moving slowly so as not to alarm her or make her uncomfortable. Then again, he mused, his girlfriend wasn't usually non-untransformed, wasn't usually Sailor Moon nearly nude in his bed immediately adjacent to him. Perhaps there was a mystical or supernatural element about her enhanced physiological state that released a pheromone that aroused him so. He didn't ever remember feeling so _hard_.

Feeling even more aroused than he could remember at the moment, he sucked her nipple with a greater intensity, rubbing the other one in between his fingers. His other hand had slipped underneath the elastic of her panties; his fingers found something he liked, and he massaged it eagerly. She had forgotten her earlier shyness and tried to even her breathing-she was moaning so loudly that she was almost completely confident that she'd wake his neighbors, despite thick walls in between each rented unit.

Mamoru's lips worked down toward her panties, and he, in the darkness, removed it with his teeth. He usually liked to see her body, but there was an element of naughtiness, of kinkiness, to intimacy in darkness. The inability to completely see what one was doing greatly enhanced the tactile sensations of fooling around. He firmly gripped both her thighs with his large hands and kissed her lazily.

She tried to buck him off her, as the pleasure was nearly too intense to consciously endure, but his grip would not relinquish, and she purred as she found release. He continued, giving her release a second and a third time. Usagi was not accustomed to her usually stoic boyfriend being so aggressively affectionate and intimate, but she welcomed the sudden change, whether his actions were a permanent alteration or the result of impulse.

Mamoru experienced elation at the sounds of his future wife's pleasure and continued to dominate her. He rose from in between her thighs and flipped her so she rested upon her stomach. His hand again found its way in between her thighs, and his fingers found purchase within her center. He held her down with his other hand, wanting her to experience what he had to offer.

Usagi was quick to find release upon Mamoru's hand, and she endured two more times patiently. After he finished with his hand, her body was coated in sweat, and she shivered in the cold room. Mamoru didn't like to turn on the heat during cold weather very often, having been raised to conserve electricity to an extreme. Apparently the orphanage that _raised_ him operated on a very tight budget.

She wanted to please him after he'd been so generous, but he declined her offer and wanted to merely hold her, desiring to bask in the afterglow of her liberation. The pair fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
